Electrical surge protectors or surge suppressors are well-known devices which are designed to prevent a sensitive electronic or electrical device from damage on the occurrence of electrical surges from the electrical power source to which the sensitive electronic and electrical device is connected for use. Generally, surge protectors are adapted to be plugged into a standard electrical outlet and to be positioned between the source of the electrical power and the sensitive electronic or electrical device to be protected from electrical surges. For example, in one type of presently employed surge protectors, the surge protector is designed to be plugged into a standard electrical outlet, such as a wall outlet, and comprises an electrical fuse and light in electrical communication whereby when an electrical surge, such as an overvoltage, is received through the surge protector, the fuse is blown and the light goes off to indicate that an electrical surge has been received. For example, one type of such a presently employed surge protector would comprise a plastic molded, single plug having a clear plastic window wherein the light is visible, but which contains a light and a fuse with the light going off on the occurrence of an electrical surge. These single, box-like type surge protectors are generally injected molded and require the separate installation of a back plate and the insertion of the fuse and light and thus tend to be complicated to manufacture requiring several steps.
Another type of surge protector for example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,999, issued May 10, 1988, which comprises a rotary surge protector designed for plugging in to a standard electrical outlet and to protect particular telephone line electrical surges. There is no visual indication of an electrical surge in the rotary surge protector. Such surge protector is designed to receive standard telephone jacks therein.
It is desirable to provide for simply manufactured, inexpensive, portable, compact surge protector for use with a standard wall or floor outlet and which may quickly and easily visually indicate when an electrical surge has been received so that the surge protector may be replaced.